Alysse Thompson
by McGlitterPawz
Summary: Eight half-bloods shall answer the call, To sun or fire the world must fall, An oath to keep with final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. Follow the daughter of Venus and the son of Apollo as their relationship grows and war rages on around them. OC x OC
1. Here comes the Sun

**~Alysse's POV~**

AS ALYSSE STOOD in the augur's sacrificing area, she saw him take a stuffed bear and cut it open to sacrifice to the gods. He turned around and said,

"I've got a prophecy."

"I'll gather the Senate. You go down there immediately." Alysse said.

"Yes, praetor." Octavian said and walked away. Yes, praetor. Reyna is not the praetor. Alysse is. She's been here ever since she was a baby. Her mother, Venus, dropped her off, after she and her father had agreed it would be best, to a demigod couple in the city. She was trained by them and eventually, at thirteen, a record age in the legion, became praetor.  alysse_thompson_casual/set?id=164916002 She walked over to the Fifth Cohort's bunk area and shouted,

"Centurions, gather for the Senate! There is a prophecy." Everyone perked up at that and the centurions gathered their togas and began to put them on. Alysse walked out and continued to do the same thing to do the same thing to the other four cohorts. After she had informed everyone, she smiled slightly at the thought of a prophecy. Anything to keep Octavian busy. She briskly walked into the principia after dropping her sword off with Terminus. Almost everyone was there, with the exception of Gwen, who was on a quest at the moment. She sat down in the chair for the praetor and looked over the crowd of people all raving about a new prophecy. Once she was sure that every centurion, except Gwen, was there, she stood.

"Romans! The reason for this gathering is that, as you may know, a prophecy has been discovered by our augur. Now, if you could recite it for us, Octavian?" she said and motioned for Octavian to stand where he could be seen by everyone.

"Eight half-bloods shall answer the call,

To sun or fire the world must fall,

An oath to keep with final breath,

and foes bear arms to the doors of death." Octavian announced.

"Alright. I know that this is very sudden, but we must remain calm. We are Romans! We can handle anything that anyone throws at us. I suggest that we do not send a quest until we are certain that we know who these 'eight half-bloods' are. All in favor?" Alysse said and everyone, including Octavian, raised their hands.

"Great. Then it is final. We will not send a quest until we are certain who to send. Dismissed." she said and watched as everyone left. She followed and picked up her sword from Terminus and sheathed it. She continued walking until she reached the border of the camp. She watched as the guards protected the gates. Suddenly, their was a commotion from outside and a boy, about her age, with blonde hair and brown eyes stumbled in, carrying an injured Gwen. Alysse jumped to her feet and ran over to Gwen and the boy. She reached them and said,

"Gwen! Are you okay?" She hurriedly took Gwen from the tired boy and supported her on her shoulder. She turned and motioned for the boy to follow her. They walked side by side in silence until they reached the infirmary. She hastily set Gwen down gently on a cot and said,

"You, follow me. We need to find a healer." He nodded and followed her to the Third Cohort's bunking area.

"Is anyone in here a healer?" she shouted hurriedly. A hand shot up and a boy she recognized as a son of Apollo made his way forward.

"I am." he said

"Great. Follow me. Gwen is hurt." Alysse said and started to walk back with an extremely fast pace, which the boy and the son of Apollo could barely match without running. They made their way back to the infirmary and Alysse showed the healer Gwen and started to work on her wound. Alysse grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him out of the room with her.

"What's your name?" she said kindly. The boy wasn't expecting such a nice tone and his shoulders stopped tensing.

"Danny Mitchell." he said.

"My name is Alysse Thompson. Do you know about the Roman gods?"

"Um, kind of."

"Well there's Apollo, god of the Sun, Venus, goddess of love and beauty, Mars, god of war, Juno, goddess of marriage, Jupiter, god of the skies and storms, Diana, goddess of the moon and the Hunt, and much more that I can't think of. Ring any bells?"

"Yeah, I know most of the gods that you just named."

"Well, they're real. Sometimes they have children with mortals, those children are called demigods. Most of the people in this camp are demigods or legacies. Legacies are descended from the gods but not directly related. Like their grandchildren and so on. My mom is Venus, goddess of love and beauty."

"Really? Am I a demigod?"

"I don't know, you'll have to be-" she was cut off by a bright yellow lyre appearing above Danny's head. She smiled, and said,

"Claimed."

She got on one knee, and announced,

"All hail, Danny Mitchell, son of Apollo."


	2. Traning Session

**~Alysse's POV~**

AFTER THAT DAY, Danny and Alysse became the best of friends. One day, after a long and boring debate about if Danny had to go to Lupa for training- after a lot of convincing done by her, Alysse had made the Senate believe that Danny could be trained by herself- Danny and Alysse were walking by the Little Tiber. This was Alysse's favorite spot to relax.

"So, what did they say? Can I stay?" Danny asked hopefully. The praetor rubbed her head and said,

"Thankfully, I can train you here. But you have to prove to the Senate that you don't need to go to Lupa. Okay? Promise me you'll always try your best."

"I promise. So, what are the abilities you have because of your godly parent?" he asked.

"Well, not much. I mean I'm okay looking I gue-" Suddenly, Danny all but shouted,

"Okay looking? _Okay_ looking? You're not 'okay looking'!" making quotation marks at 'okay looking.'

"Wow. I didn't know I was _that_ ugly. Gods, thanks Danny, for lowering my self-esteem." Alysse joked. Danny blushed at his sudden outburst and motioned for her to continue her sentence.

"Anyways, I'm ugly." she started, looking at Danny with a smile, indicating that she was joking, "I can sometimes change my appearance at will, I can make shields around the ones I love in battle- the more I love them, the stronger it is, and-well this one's sort of a curse-I fall in love very scarcely. Mostly because every time I fall in love with someone, my mom rejects them. I guess she's just picky on who I love, being the goddess of love herself." He looked at her with his eyebrows raised. She sat down under a Cherry Blossom tree and he plopped down next to her.

"Well that's not exactly 'not much' in my book, but those are pretty cool. I mean, shields around the ones you love? I'd like to be one of them!" he said. Alysse blushed furiously and became suddenly interested in her sneakers. After a few seconds, Danny realized what he'd said and stuttered out,

"I-I mean, n-not like-like that. I mean, I like you, b-but that would-" Alysse interrupted him.

"Danny, calm down. Now, are we going to train, or are am I going to have to listen to you stutter an explanation all day?" He calmed down and looked at her as she unsheathed her Imperial Gold _gladius._ "Train. I am not leaving you." he said confidently. She stood in a defensive position. He sank into one himself then snapped up back into his casual stance.

"Wait. Where's my weapon?" he said. Suddenly, a glowing bow appeared in his hands and a flash of light behind him indicated that a quiver full of arrows had materialized on his back.

"Oh. Never mind. Wait." he said and concentrated. Suddenly, the quiver and bow turned into a _gladius_ with a sun above the mantle.

"Much better. Now, let's do this." he said and they both got in their positions. Right as Danny was about to charge, they heard rumbling from the entrance to Camp Jupiter. They turned their attention over there, which was a bout 10 yards away from them, and spotted about 50 _empousa_ heading their way. Alysse's eyes widened as she spoke,

"For the love of Venus..."

 **~Danny's POV~**

DANNY WOULD LIKE to say that he wasn't scared out of his mind, but he didn't like lying. Alysse's face hardened and she looked at Danny with a grim expression. She said with a slight smirk on her face,

"A bow and arrows would be nice right now, if you don't mind." He nodded at her and focused on a bow and arrows. They materialized in his hands and on his back and he immediately pulled an arrow out of the quiver and loaded it onto his bow. He let go and it soared through the air, right into an _empousa's_ chest.

"Wow, Mitchell. You're a good shot." Alysse muttered, just loud enough for Danny to hear it. He smiled and continued taking out the monsters with his bow. They were to far away to charge at, so- being the ADHD kid that she was- Alysse bounced on her heels and looked at the incoming monsters, as if desperate for combat. Once they were close enough, she let out a war cry and charged. Now, Danny had never seen her in combat, although he'd been warned not to get on her bad side. She was amazing. Danny couldn't stop watching her as she took out the monsters with ease. She was so graceful, so beautiful. He didn't even realize when an _empousa_ jumped at him. He noticed it right when it was a foot away from his face. He heard Alysse scream his name. He braced himself for impact but it didn't come. The monster bounced right off of a pink bubble surrounding him. As soon as Danny saw it, he blushed as bright as a tomato. He looked over at Alysse to see that she looked the same way. They turned away from each other and continued to fend off the army. Once all the monsters he was fighting were golden dust, he looked over at Alysse to see her fall to the ground in exhaustion. He would've been the same way, if it hadn't been for Alysse's shield. All of the sudden, an _empousa_ shot through the air and was a few inches away from killing the praetor when Danny pulled out an arrow and shot it right into the monster's chest. It exploded in midair and golden dust went everywhere. He stumbled over to his friend and crouched down next to her. He looked her over and saw a gash on her wrist. He immediately summoned medical supplies and healed her. He then fed her ambrosia and nectar and laid down next to her.  
"So, is that enough training for today, praetor?" he said and chuckled with her.

"I guess, for a first practice. Tomorrow you'll work harder." she said jokingly. Guards rushed over to help them up. They said goodnight and went to their respective sleeping areas.

And for once, Danny didn't have any dreams.


	3. Praetor(s)

**~Alysse's POV~**

NO ONE ENJOYS being lonely. Without a partner, Alysse felt like she was holding up the sky, which she'd heard didn't feel too great. The entire Camp relied on her, and only her. She needed to find a boy to become her fellow praetor. But every time she thought about possible candidates, all she could think about was Danny. That was impossible! He'd only been at camp for nine months! New campers weren't usually suggested for the role of praetor. Especially Danny. Some of the Romans still thought he should go to Lupa, even though Alysse had trained him and he was just as good as everyone else, if not better! Although, he had gotten much praise for helping Alysse defeat the _empousa_ army. Most of the campers liked him a lot though, they were just jealous that he didn't have to do what everyone else did. Alysse was snapped out of her thoughts when two arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up. She spun three times- that's right, she counted- until she was put down and let go of. She turned around giggling to see Danny with the same expression as herself. They both laughed for a few minutes before Alysse shook her head and walked over to the stack of papers Octavian had left the day before. She sat down in her rolly chair (Desk chair with wheels) and pushed herself to her desk. Danny grabbed a stool and plopped down next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said, probably due to her face as she remembered her predicament.

"It's just getting hard to run this place by myself. Nothing I can't handle." she said and glanced at the first paper.

"What about that Reyna girl?" he asked.

"It's not that simple. It has to be a boy praetor, and voted by the Senate. So it's not like it'll be anyone I like. Actually, it's most likely going to be Octavian. Oh, joy." she said sarcastically. Danny got a determined look on his face and left.

"I'll see you later!" he yelled over his shoulder as he left.

"See ya." Alysse shouted and got back to work on her reports.

 **~Time Skip** ~

Alysse sighed and stacked her last paper. She gathered them in her arms and stood up. She strolled out of her villa and towards Octavian's 'office.' Once she got there, she dropped the papers on a table near where the augur stood.

"Done already?" he asked.

"Yep. I may only be thirteen, but that doesn't mean I can't handle a few reports. Have a good day, Octavian." she stated and walked back to the Fourth Cohort's bunking area. She spotted Danny working on a paper and she walked over and fell face first onto his bed, exhausted. He didn't even notice her plop down next to him and was entirely focused on his work.

"Hey Danny." she said.

"I don't know." he said automatically. Alysse raised an eyebrow and said,

"So how's your paper going?"

"I think Gwen knows, you should ask her."

"Are you kidding me, Danny?"

"Maybe later." Alysse groaned and smashed her face back onto his bed. After a few hours of,

"Sure.", "Maybe.", and "Ask Alysse." (Alysse was mostly disappointed by that one) Alysse got up, said bye, and left for dinner. She had ravioli, (Cheese filled pasta) some cannolis, and a Pina Colada. (I know, very interesting combination.) While she was walking back to her home, she spotted Danny walking over to the principia. She decided to catch him and ask about earlier and ran over to him.

"Danny!" she shouted as she neared him. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Alysse. I haven't seen you all day!" he said. Alysse frowned and gave him her famous 'You're dead to me' look.

"What? What did I do?" he asked hurriedly. Alysse shook her head and looked at him.

"The only reason you haven't seen me is because, when I came to you and sat on your bed for four hours, you completely ignored me. You even told me to ask Alysse if she knew when you'd be done!" Danny looked at the ground and said,

"Sorry, I was blocking everyone out so that I could finish this paper. I just _really_ needed it done." Alysse sighed and looked at Danny,

"It's fine. Just go along and do what you need to." she said and started to walk away. Danny grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. They were really close, like _really_ close. Danny let go of her and they scrambled apart.

"Um, I think you should probably come with me, and gathering the Senate would help too." Danny said and they walked towards the First Cohort together.

 **~Time Skip~**

Once the Senate was gathered in the principia, Alysse stood and said,

"Hello Romans, I actually don't what this is about, but this boy wanted the presence of the Senate and now he will talk." She motioned for Danny to come forward and he stepped in front of the Senate.

"Good evening, Romans. As I understand, you're in need of a second praetor." he started, reading off of his paper. Alysse's eyes widened. This is what he'd been planning. When she'd told him earlier, he left, probably to start working on his speech on why he should become praetor. Oh no. A few centurions raised their eyebrows. Octavian nearly fell out of his chair.

"So, I would like to suggest a candidate. Me. I know that I'm new, and that I'm young, but your life isn't measured in the years you've lived, it's measured by the people you've touched around you. So, I ask of you, would you have me as your leader?" He finished and the principia went silent. Alysse stood once again and asked,

"Well, all in favor?" Slowly, everyone, including Octavian- who was still hanging onto his chair- raised their hands. She stated,

"Then it is final. Danny Mitchell is now praetor."


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**~Alysse's POV~**

ALYSSE COULDN'T STOP smiling. She was just so overjoyed! She and Danny were both leading the camp together and she couldn't think of a better partner. It also helped that she had a crush on the son of Apollo. Every Roman could agree that they were the perfect pair fit for leading Camp Jupiter. Now the fate of everyone here didn't depend on just Alysse, she had someone to share the weight. As she and Danny walked into her villa to work on some reports together he asked,

"Oh my gods, Alysse, are you ever going to stop smiling, not that I mind it." She smiled even brighter and replied with a,

"Nope. Caramel?" He shook his head while flashing his own smile and said,

"Sure." She grabbed the bag out of her kitchen and plopped down on the couch next to him. She placed a bowl on the coffee table and poured some in. They both grabbed at the same time and their hands touched. They quickly receded their hands and blushed bright red. The last time her face had been that color had been the time where one of her 'Love Bubbles' as she liked to call them, appeared around Danny in battle during the War Games, how embarrassing… He stuck his hand in the bowl and grabbed a few, throwing them in the air and trying to catch them in his mouth. Almost every one of them made it in, except one, which Alysse caught with her hand in midair. She looked him in the eyes with a smirk and threw it in her mouth.

"How dare you?" Danny said in mock hurt.

"I'm evil like that." she said back. They looked each other in the eyes and slowly leaned in. They were millimeters apart when someone knocked on the door loudly. They leaped apart and Alysse looked at the ground and hurried to the door. Both of them looked like firetrucks. She opened the door and there stood one of her best friends, Reyna. She looked like someone had hit her _with_ a firetruck.

"Reyna! What's wrong?!" she asked worriedly. Instead of responding, Reyna just hugged her and started crying onto her shoulder.

"Oh my gods. Come inside, come inside!" she said. Reyna nodded sadly and followed her. Danny got up from the couch to make room for Reyna. Alysse sent him a 'Thanks so much!' look and set the daughter of Bellona on the couch. She got up and ran into the kitchen to get her stash of jelly beans that she kept just for Reyna.

"Hey. We can finish those papers later. It looks like she needs you more than I do. See ya." Danny said and Alysse hugged him and said goodbye as he walked out of the door. She rushed back into the living room and replaced the bowl of caramels for one with jelly beans. She rushed back into the kitchen and quickly made two cups of hot chocolate. She quickly carried them back to where Reyna sat and handed one to her, sitting down next to her as she drank from her own cup.

"So, tell me, what happened?" she asked calmly.

"J-Jason, h-he's mi-missing!" Reyna choked out.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. Don't talk, just breathe. In and out, in and out. You're fine, you're okay. I'm here. Just breathe." she whispered to the sobbing girl. After three minutes of that, Reyna calmed down.

"Jason has been missing for a few days. No one's seen him. No one knows where he went! I just- I'm worried about him." she said calmly.

"It'll be fine, he'll come back and it'll just be a mistake." Alysse stated. Reyna ended up staying the night and they watched movies until they fell asleep. When Alysse woke up she saw Reyna curled up in a ball clutching her pillow. She got up and walked into the kitchen and made breakfast for both of them. As she was looking for the eggs, she spotted a calender. How could she forget? Yesterday was her birthday! Oh well. Now she's fourteen! She left a note for Reyna saying that she was going out and to help herself to breakfast and leave whenever. She walked out of the door to go to Danny's villa and tell him how stupid she was, forgetting her own birthday! When she got there, he was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged it off and yelled,

"Danny? Are you home?" When she didn't get a response, she walked into his room, expecting him to be fast asleep, but no one was there. She ran through the villa looking for him, but found no sign of him. Worried, she ran outside and started asking fellow Romans if they'd seen him. All of them said the same thing,

 _No._

After hours of searching, Alysse knew something was wrong. She told Dakota to gather the Senate and rushed over to the principia. She sat in her praetor's chair and stared sadly at where her best friend should have sat next to her, telling her that everything's going to be fine and then cracking some jokes to make her smile. But he wasn't there, the world wasn't fine, Alysse wasn't fine. She stood as soon as everyone was there.

"As you can see, my fellow praetor is not here. Neither is Jason Grace. The reason behind this is that they are missing." she stated and several centurions gasped and many of their eyes widened. She said,

"We don't know where they are, but that doesn't mean we're doomed. We can make it through this problem. First, when was the last time someone saw Jason Grace?" A hand shot up near the back.

"I was training with him a few hours beforehand." Reyna said.

"Great. Someone work with her on that and was anyone with Danny, other than me?" she continued. No one raised their hand.

"Alright we'll talk about that later. Dismissed." she said and stormed out of the principia. She ran to her villa and collapsed on her bed.

That night, Alysse Thompson, praetor of Camp Jupiter, cried herself to sleep.

 _ **(A/N I cried while I was writing this.)**_


	5. Interruption is Annoying

**~Danny's POV~**

 _DANNY SAW A GIRL. She simply sat on a couch staring at a bowl of caramels. She looked like she was about to cry. Suddenly, Danny remembered her and the memories came flooding in. He tried to run to her but he couldn't move. He tried to call out to her but his voice didn't work._

He bolted straight up and almost hit someone right in the nose. He was sweating like crazy and had no idea where he was.

"Hey! Calm down!" the boy he almost hit cried. Danny had to admit, he did look a lot like himself.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Alysse?" he shouted.

"I'm Will Solace, you're in Camp-"

"Camp Jupiter? Where's Alysse? ALYSSE?!"

"Dude, calm down. I don't know what Camp Jupiter is, you're in Camp Half-Blood. I'm sorry but there's no Alysse here. Do you know about the gods?"

"Yeah, my dad's Apollo." Will smiled and said,

"My dad's Apollo, too. Guess that means we're brothers. Can you heal?"

"I don't remember."

"Can you shoot?" Danny smirked and willed a bow and arrows to materialize in front of him using the sunlight leaking through the windows. Will looked astonished.

"Wow." was all he could muster. Danny gave him a knowing look and decided that it was time to get up. He slowly got to his feet and, with the help of his half-brother, put his full weight on his feet. He shook his head and took a few steps. Will still looked surprised, probably due to the fact that he could already walk. He winced and stormed out of the infirmary. Will caught up to him and they walked into the shooting range, thanks to Will for leading them there.

"So, how did I get here?" Danny asked as he notched an arrow in less than a second, drew it back, and shot without looking. It landed dead center.

"You just showed up at the border unconscious. Wait, shouldn't you know how you got here?" Will asked. Danny was about to respond when a carriage and two pegasi crashed into a nearby lake. The two sons of Apollo ran over to where the crash occurred and helped people out of the water. Danny grabbed a blonde guy a few years older than him and turned him over so that his back was on the sand. He recognized his face and memories of training with his best friend rushed into his head. Before he could say anything the boy came to and looked at Danny, obviously confused.

"Danny? How did you get here? Where is here?" the boy asked.

"Jason! I have absolutely no idea how I got here! I think we're in a place called 'Camp Half-Blood' though. How did _you_ get here?"

"I woke up on a bus with no memories. Some _venti_ attacked and then these two showed up and took us here." Jason said, motioning to a blonde girl and a tough-looking guy behind him.

"These are the ones? Way older than thirteen. Any sign of Percy?" Will asked from beside him. The blonde turned around and Danny's heart skipped a beat. He _knew_ this girl. He didn't remember where he knew her from, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen those calculating grey eyes.

"No. I-" she started but stopped as her eyes found Danny.

"Who is this?" she asked Will.

"Oh, him? That's my half-brother…. Actually, he never told me his name." Will stated.

"Oh, sorry. The name's Danny." Danny said.

"Danny _Mitchell?_ " the girl asked. As she said that, two other people emerged from behind Jason and stood next to him. As Danny was about to reply to the girl, Will asked,

"Who are they?" Wow, talk about Deja vu.

"I'm Jason, this is Piper, and Leo." Jason introduced, motioning to a girl with choppy, uneven brown hair with various braids and feathers and multicolored eyes, then to a short Latino boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes that glinted with mischief.

"I hope they're worth the trouble. Because _these two_ sure don't look it." a female voice said snottily. Danny turned to see an Asian girl with black hair tied up in a ponytail and piercing dark brown eyes making her way through the crowd and point at Leo and Piper.

" _These two_ , on the other hand… these two have promise." she continued, pointing at Jason and Danny. The blonde glared at the idiot and spat with a clenched jaw,

" _All_ demigods are worth saving, Drew. Try to make our new arrivals feel welcome. They'll need a tour of camp. Hopefully by the campfire tonight, they'll be claimed." the blonde said to the snotty girl, Drew.

"Claimed? What does that mean? Are we in, like, the lost and found?" Piper asked.

"Something like that. When a half-blood is claimed, it means-" the blonde stopped talking when a glowing red hammer, like Thor's in the Avengers, appeared above Leo's head. _Funny_ , Danny thought, _I can remember a movie about superheroes but I can't remember my entire life._

"Well, it means that." the blonde finished and pointed to Leo's head. Leo looked around confusedly and asked,

"What? What are you all looking at?" He glanced up and saw the hammer above his head. He gave a girly shriek and said an octave higher than usual,

"IS MY HEAD ON FIRE? PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!" _Something seemed very familiar about this_ , Danny thought.

"Leo, you've been claimed by Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and forges. It means he's your dad." the blonde explained. _Man, I've got to learn her name_ , Danny thought.

"The god of what?" Leo asked and tentatively reached a hand out to touch the hammer.

"Will, give Leo the tour and introduce him to his bunkmates in cabin nine." the blonde ordered. Will nodded to her, put a supportive hand on Danny's shoulder, and said,

"Let's go Hammerhead." Danny looked at Jason and Jason mirrored Danny's confused look. Danny turned to the blonde and said,

"I thought the god of blacksmiths was named 'Vulcan'." The blonde looked at him and said,

"That's his Roman name. What's that on your right arm, Danny?" She looked at his forearm and he lifted it up to see markings. It was a lyre above the letters, SPQR, and below that was a single line.

"Jason has the same thing, although it's a little different." Piper said, holding Jason's arm up for us to see. His was an eagle over the letter, SPQR, and below that was 12 lines.

"I've never seen markings like this. They look like they were _burned_ into your skin." the blonde declared.

"Where did you guys get them?" she asked. Danny shrugged and Jason said that he didn't know.

"Then you both need to head to Chiron immediately. Drew, could you-" the blonde started.

"Absolutely." Drew interrupted and turned to the two boys. She smiled and linked her arms through each of theirs. They were about to walk away when Danny stopped.

"Hold on." he mumbled. He felt a tugging sensation in his stomach and the bow and quiver dissolved into sunlight and floated gracefully back to the Sun. As a thought occurred to Danny, turned around and yelled to the blonde,

"Hey, I never caught your name!" She smiled slightly as she replied,

"Annabeth Chase!" She turned and led Piper away. Drew pulled on him and only then did he realize her arm was linked with his. He shrugged it off and sent Drew a small apologetic smile. She seemed unfazed and just turned to face a big blue house. A man in a wheelchair sat on the wrap-around deck, watching various campers train. As the three stepped onto the porch and came into the man's view, he gasped and said,

"You?… You should be dead."


	6. Sadness and Slapping

**~Alysse's POV~**

ALYSSE HAD LEARNED over the past eight months to never get her hopes up in the constant search for her best friend and partner, Danny Mitchell. For the first two or three months, she had been hopeful every time she saw a boy with blonde hair. Then they would turn around and Alysse's heart would shatter just like when it did the day he went missing. Now, she always assumed it was Octavian and when it wasn't, she would be happy. The fact is: No one likes Octavian.

One day, after visiting Danny's old villa to sit on his bed and look at his belongings, she was heading back to her favorite spot by the Little Tiber under the Cherry Blossom tree that she and Danny had shared so many happy memories together, when her friends Frank and Hazel rushed in through the gate with a boy about three years older than her carrying an old woman. The boy looked up at her and she looked right into his sea green eyes for a moment before looking behind him to see two gorgons trailing the four of them. Hazel waded into the water as Frank notched two arrows at once and shot the gorgons. That should have killed them, but instead they both pulled the arrows out of their bodies and threw them on the ground. The older boy hesitated before running into the river with the old lady held above the water. He made it to the other side with Hazel and Alysse sighed a breath of relief. That is, until she noticed that the two gorgons had Frank by the arms.

Alysse felt dread build up inside her chest as she imagined another one of her friends gone. No, not again. She collapsed to her knees and watched helplessly as Frank dangled in midair. Suddenly, the Tiber formed two giant fists and grabbed the gorgons, who dropped Frank in surprise. Alysse snapped back to her senses and bolted to the crowd forming around the gorgons. She pushed her way to the front with many 'Sorry's and 'Excuse me's. When she emerged, Frank, Hazel, and the older boy were on dry land and watching as the older boy swept the golden dust down the river. Everyone stared at the older boy in silence. After a few seconds, the old lady that the older boy brought in spoke.

"Well, that was a lovely trip," she said. "Thank you, Percy Jackson, for bringing me to Camp Jupiter." From beside Alysse, Reyna made a choking sound and said in a small voice,

"Percy... Jackson?" The boy looked at her, a little bit of hope etched across his features, then the hope disappeared as he took her in. The old lady laughed in delight.

"Oh, yes. You'll have such fun together!" she said. Suddenly, the old lady changed in a cocoon of light. After the light had faded away, the figure emerged and there, in front of everyone, was Juno, goddess of marriage and Queen of the gods. Alysse knelt and felt the other Romans join her.

"Juno." Hazel spoke and she and Frank knelt, leaving-Percy was it?- the only one standing. Instead of kneeling in respect, he simply stood and said,

"Juno, huh? If I passed your test, can I have my memory and my life back?" Alysse stifled a laugh and Percy glanced at her with a smile.

~Time Skip to when Percy, Hazel, and Frank come back and the battle is still raging on~

Alysse commanded her legion into a formation around the remaining monsters. In all of the confusion of the battle, she still managed to catch everyone's attention. She watched as Terminus and Percy defeated Polybotes and the few monsters left tried to scramble away. Alysse smiled and stabbed her imperial gold _gladius_ through the last cyclops. She instinctively turned to hug Danny and her smile fell into Tartarus along with her heart. From nearby, Reyna watched Alysse frown and ran over to her.

"It's okay, Alysse." she said. Alysse sheathed her sword and tossed her shield aside. She threw her arms around her best friend and bit her lip, trying hard not to let the tears threatening to emerge spill. She hardly noticed as the legion celebrated Percy's accomplishment. Reyna slung her arm on Alysse's shoulder and they walked back to the Forum slowly. When they arrived, Reyna and Alysse sat down at an empty table and not even Alysse's favorite meal in the world could cheer her up. She picked her pasta and played with the straw on her drink. Even though Reyna could console Alysse, it didn't mean she didn't miss _her_ best friend. They sat in comfortable silence picking at their food until Frank and Hazel walked over and sat down opposite the two girls. Despite her despair, Alysse beamed when she noticed Frank sling his arm around Hazel's shoulders and Hazel lean her head on Frank's shoulder.

"Careful, Alysse. Your Venus is showing." Reyna said with a small grin.

"Wow, if just being here cheers you up, we should stick around you more often." Frank said.

"Well, it's not just you being here, it's also you being, well, together. You two have been so oblivious to each other for like 80 years. Guess you finally figured out the mystery, though." Alysse stated. Hazel looked confused and asked,

"How did you know that we liked each other and that we're together?" Reyna smiled and said,

"Her mom is Venus, she can just sense these things. It's kind of scary sometimes." They all laughed and Percy all but ran from an Amazon that had cornered him to their table. Soon, Ella the harpy and Percy's cyclops brother, Tyson joined them and Alysse realized how hungry she was. She scarfed down her meal and then had some canoli's. Even Reyna's sister came over and quickly took a liking to Alysse.

After everyone was finished eating, Alysse stood and addressed the legion and the Amazons,

"Thank you, Amazons, for aiding us in battle. I think everyone knows that we wouldn't be here without you." She paused as the five cohorts cheered and Reyna and Hylla hugged.

"But, looking around this room, I know we couldn't have made better allies. I also know," Alysse glanced at Percy with a mischievous smile, "That none of us would be here without our newly elected praetor, Percy Jackson!" Alysse and her best friends raised their glasses and everyone asked for a speech from Percy. He protested against it and Alysse sensed his discomfort. She laughed and took his _probatio_ tablet off his neck. Octavian walked over to Percy to give him his markings but Alysse held him back with her arm and whispered in his ear with a stern look,

"Be nice." He started to walk again but Alysse stopped him and said,

"Oh, and-before I forget-deal with it." She smirked at him and he squirmed in discomfort and scrambled over to Percy under Alysse's intimidating death glare. He sacrificed a teddy bear and told of good fortune from Lady Fortuna while glancing at Alysse from time to time. He timidly squeaked,

"Percy Jackson, son of Neptune, first year of service!" A trident appeared above the letters 'SPQR' with one line below that on Percy's left forearm. Octavian went to whisper something to Percy-probably 'Oops' or 'I hope it hurt'- but then caught Alysse glare and bolted away. Alysse gave him a gold cloak and an eagle medal. She embraced him in a hug and when she pulled away she said,

"You deserve these, Percy. Oh, hold on. You've got that a little crooked." She fixed his eagle medal and observed her work.

"Perfect!" Hylla and Reyna congratulated him and after that, Alysse sat back down with a smile. She was happy until it happened. She was having a perfectly good day and then _BAM_ flashback. She was ripped from the present and submerged on the day when Danny became praetor. She watched as her past self proudly gave Danny his cloak and medal. He smiled at her and they hugged. Everyone cheered and the flashback ended. She looked up at Hazel who was lightly shaking her shoulder with a concerned expression. Instead of making a big deal out of it, Alysse simply asked,

"How long was I gone?" Hazel looked confused as she asked,

"Gone? Oh, I get what you mean. About ten minutes. We were starting to worry." She leaned closer and whispered so that no one else could hear,

"Was that a flashback?" Alysse nodded and Hazel looked a little scared.

"I'm fine, Hazel. I'm used to it. Although, they usually take longer and I'm always alone."

"We'll talk about this later." Hazel stated and grabbed Alysse's wrist and dragging her over to where Frank, Gwen, and Dakota sat.

~Time Skip to the next day~

"Why should we trust these Greeks?" Octavian was saying. He'd been pacing the senate floor for five minutes, going on and on, trying to counter what Percy had told Alysse and the rest of the senate about Juno's plan and the Prophecy of Seven. Alysse shifted restlessly, not wanting to hear more of Octavian's rant. The sun was high in the sky and gave Octavian a natural spotlight.

"Octavian, would you mind moving a little to the right?" Alysse asked boredly. The legacy of Apollo looked taken aback by someone interrupting his rant.

"W-what?" he stammered. A few centurions snickered.  
"Just move a little to the right." Percy stated. Octavian reluctantly scooted to the right.

"A little more, please." Alysse insisted. He took a small step to the right and his natural spotlight disappeared.

"Perfect. Continue." Percy said. Octavian hesitated, giving the praetors a weird look, before starting again,

"The camp is safe. I'll be the first to congratulate our heroes for bringing back the legion's eagle and so much Imperial gold! Truly we have been blessed with good fortune. But why do more? Why tempt fate?" Percy stood, taking the question as an opening and saying,

"I'm glad you asked." Octavian stammered,

"I-I wasn't-"

"Part of the quest, I know. And you're wise to let me explain, since I was." Alysse stifled a laugh and heard others do the same. Octavian sat back down, trying not to look embarrassed. Percy began again,

"Gaea is waking. We've defeated two of her giants, but that's only the beginning. The real war will take place in the old land of the gods. The quest will take us to Rome, and eventually to Greece."

An uneasy ripple spread across the senate.

"I know, I know, you've always thought of the Greeks as your enemies. And there's a good reason for that. I think the gods have kept our two camps apart because whenever we meet, we fight. But that can change. It _has_ to change if we're to defeat Gaea. That's what the Prophecy of Seven means. Sven demigods, Greek and Roman, will have to close the Doors of Death together." Percy explained with such certainty that Alysse leaned forward in her chair a little.

"Ha!" shouted one of Alysse's least favorite Lars from the back row, "The last time a praetor tried to interpret the Prophecy of Seven, it was Michael Varus, who lost our eagle in Alaska! Why should we believe you now?" Octavian looked smug and opened his mouth to speak, probably more like gloat, when Alysse held up her hand to silence the senate and motioned for Percy to respond.

"I carried Juno cross the Tiber. _She_ told me that the Prophecy of Seven is coming to pass. Mars also appeared to you in person. Do you think two of your most important gods would appear at camp if the situation wasn't serious?" he said with a firm voice and to Alysse, he sounded just like a leader should.

"He's right. I, for one, trust Percy's word. Greek or not, he restored the honor of the legion. You saw him on the battlefield last night. Would anyone here say he is not a true hero of Rome?" Gwen said, coming to Percy's aid in the debate. Nobody argued and a few nodded in agreement. Alysse stood and looked over to Percy, who looked a little scared for what Alysse might say. She was too. If she vetoed his statement, what would happen? Alysse may have been the praetor of Camp Jupiter longer, but that didn't mean everyone took her seriously. There were still some veterans, Lars, and even centurions who thought she was still immature, young, and inexperienced. She thought for a second and came up with a few questions,

"You say that this is a quest that will be combined. You say Greek and Roman demigods will have to work together. But Greeks have been our enemies for eons. They are known for their trickery."

"Maybe so, but enemies can become friends. A week ago, would you have thought Romans and Amazons would be fighting side by side?" Alysse was starting to get used o Percy's plan as Queen Hylla and her sister laughed and Hylla said,

"He's got a point."

"The demigods of Camp Half-Blood have _already_ been working with Camp Jupiter, we just didn't realize it. During the Titan War last summer, while you were attacking Mount Othrys, we were defending Mount Olympus in Manhattan. I fought Kronos myself." Alysse's eyes widened and she beamed in admiration and awe.

"You did _what_!" she said excitedly. Maybe this was why everyone thought she was to immature…

"I know it's hard to believe," Percy said with a smile at his fellow praetor's reaction, "But I think I've earned your trust. I'm on your side. Hazel and Frank- I'm sure they're supposed to go with me on this quest. The other four from are on their way from Camp Half-Blood right now. One of them is Danny Mitchell, your old praetor," Alysse was ripped from her thoughts when Percy mentioned his name. She whipped her head up and you could see the hope and sorrow in her eyes.

"And," Percy said, getting everyone's attention back from Alysse, who was red in the face from a mention of her crush and everyone staring at her,"Jason Grace, your fellow Roman and friend." Before she could stop him, Octavian shouted,

"Oh, come on! He's making things up, now." Alysse frowned at Octavian's outburst,

"It is a lot to believe. Danny and Jason are coming back with a bunch of Greek demigods? You say there are coming in a heavily armed, flying, Greek battleship, and we shouldn't be worried?" Alysse said, although she was only thinking about her lost friend.

"Yes. Just let them land. Hear them out. Danny and Jason will back up everything I'm telling you. I swear it on my life."

"On your life?" Octavian said meaningfully while looking straight into Alysse's eyes after scanning the crowd. Gods, sometimes Alysse just wanted to rip the legacy's head off and stuff it where the sun don't shine. As that thought occurred in her head, so did a sharp pain in her heart. Octavian knew how to push her buttons as soon as Danny disappeared. He knew that she couldn't stand the thought of losing another friend. Alysse felt like dropping to her knees and sobbing but she knew it wasn't like a Roman to do that and especially not a praetor. Even more since she was in front of the senate and Octavian, who looked satisfactory at her misery. She straightened her back and put on a stoic face that radiated the role of a leader. Happy with her reaction, Octavian continued while looking meaningfully at the senate,

"We will remember that, if this turns out to be a trick." Alysse's eyes blazed with fury but only for a split second. Right on cue, a messenger barged into the principia.

"Praetors! I'm sorry to interrupt, but our scouts report-"

"Ship!" Tyson exclaimed, "Yay!" From the cyclops' shoulder, Alysse heard a red harpy start ranting out information about ships. Did she just say Percabeth…? Sure enough, Alysse spotted a Greek trireme in the distance. As it drew closer, she noticed how beautiful it was. (I'm not going to describe it because you know what it looks like and I also am not the greatest at explaining how things look. -cough- Danny and Alysse -cough-)

"Praetors! What are your orders?" the messenger cried at Alysse and Percy as everyone took in the ship flying above the principia. Alysse was the first to acknowledge her question as she snapped her attention to her and thought for a second before Octavian shot to is feet and all but shouted,

"You need to ask?" His face turned red with fury and he strangled his teddy bear.

"The omens are _horrible!_ This is a trick, a deception. Beware Greeks bearing gifts!" He jabbed his finger at Percy and Alysse stared him down,

"His _friends_ are attacking in a warship. He has _led_ them here. We must attack!" Percy straightened his posture and went into leader mode again. He took a deep breath and said,

"No. You all raised me as praetor for a reason. I will fight to defend this camp with my life. But these aren't enemies. I say we stand ready, but do _not_ attack. Let them land. Let them speak. If it is a trick, then I will fight with you, as I did last night. But it is _not_ a trick." Percy scanned the crowd and looked at Alysse for her input. All eyes went to her for guidance. If she had stage fright, which she didn't thankfully, she would have ran out of the Forum and all the way to her villa. Instead, she put on a brave face and pretended she was thinking, for she had come to an agreement right when Percy started talking.

"We will let them land and negotiate. But have the cohorts stand ready. You all chose Percy Jackson as your praetor. We will trust his decisions- until he gives us reason not to. Senators let us adjourn to the forum and greet our new guests." She stated and everyone exited the principia. She quickly spotted Reyna and her sister talking and laughing and decided to leave them be. Percy walked over to Frank and Hazel and she left them alone too. Gwen and Dakota were flirting with each other and Alysse mentally squealed. She avoided them also. Remembering her anger towards a certain legacy of Apollo, she imagined herself with short red hair, green eyes, and freckles dotting her cheeks and nose. When she knew no one was looking, she willed her features to change and felt sharp pains in her eyes, scalp, nose, and her cheeks. She walked through the crowds unnoticed and stood in front of Octavian. He looked at her with disgust and sneered,

"What do _you_ want?" She smirked and replied,

"This."

Alysse knew she would sleep well that night, having slapped Octavian as hard as she could and walking away with the last word.


	7. What, what, and what?

**~Danny's POV~**

"THIS BETTER BE good." Annabeth said as she, Danny, Piper, Jason, Leo, Chiron, and other various residents of Camp Half-Blood stood in the forest where Leo said he had to show them something. Danny silently agreed in his head and said,

"Chiron called us back to camp, even though we still haven't found Percy." As Jason, Piper, and Leo went on their quest to save Hera and stuff, Danny helped Annabeth in the search for her boyfriend, Percy. As they explored together more, Danny had gained most of his memory and remembered where he knew Annabeth from. During the second Titan war when he was walking home from school, everyone around him suddenly passed out and he spotted her fighting something. She glanced back at a black-haired boy and was almost taken out by a monster with scales and various limbs. He had thrown a rock at it and distracted it while Annabeth turned and killed it. After that he had ran home and occasionally saw teenagers and beasts running around outside until people finally woke up with no memory of falling asleep. Although he could have stayed at camp and helped his half-siblings in the infirmary, he decided to tag along with Annabeth and secretly hoped they would find Alysse along the way. It definitely did not work out that way.

"Leo, you're a fire user!" Danny was snapped out of his thoughts as one of Leo's siblings exclaimed that. He snapped his head up to see fire sprouting from the palm of Leo's hand. He was slightly taken aback but when he glanced at Jason, his most trusted friend here at Camp Half-Blood, he received a reassuring nod and stopped tensing.

 **~Time Skip~**

A few months later- which was filled with(probably annoying)frequent stops at Bunker Nine to see if the Argo II was finally ready- Danny, Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and Coach Hedge were on a flying ship sailing to Camp Jupiter. By now, Danny had fully regained his memory and couldn't hide his giddiness. He also couldn't hide his fear apparently, because an hour into the flight, he was sent to his cabin to wait. As he descended to the lower levels, he tried to block out Coach Hedge's karate movies and commentary, (DIE!) but it was nearly impossible. He thought he felt warmer all of the sudden but it was probably his imagination. A few seconds later, he was proven wrong when Leo bounded down the hall into his room out of breath.

"Dad...you...now...please." Leo choked out between pants. Danny raised his eyebrows in confusion and watched as Leo rolled his eyes and dragged his friend to the deck. Parked carelessly on said deck was Apollo. He looked like a surfer dude with his sun-kissed skin, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. The only difference from the last time Danny saw his father was that now, instead of his bright grin, he wore a grim expression. That worried Danny.

"Son, you are going to have to come with me." Danny glanced at his friends and took a step forward,

"Alright. Let's go." They walked to the car and Danny sat in the passenger seat. As Danny looked around at the wrappers and loose papers floating around the car, Apollo started the engine and the car seemed to brighten.

"Daniel." Apollo said, getting Danny's attention back from the mess of a car. Danny looked up at his dad and cocked his head.

"Why are you here?" he asked. Apollo sighed and said,

"Look, I know that I never visit you and you're probably mad at m-" Danny cut him off by saying,

"I'm not mad at you dad. I know the gods aren't supposed to physically interact with their children. So, why are you all serious?"

"I'm sorry but it's because I have bad news for you." Not again.

"What kind of bad news?" Danny asked tentatively. Apollo glanced at his son with worry etched into his features,

"When the time comes, fire or sun will make the world fall. Now, I'm definitely not going to give the answer to what is going to happen, but I can grant you a power to use when the time comes, but only you can decide what that time will be. Please use it wisely." Just as Danny was about to ask what he was talking about, his dad turned to him and raised his hands at Danny. His eyes glowed like the sun and then Danny's vision turned black.

 **~Alysse's POV~**

AFTER A NICE slap, Alysse was most definitely in a good mood. After a few minutes of negotiating with Terminus, the Greeks had parked their ship in the sky and sent down a rope ladder. She saw a blonde head climb down and when he turned around, her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't stop herself as she quickly regained her features and pushed her way through the crowd to get a better look at one of her best friends. She surfaced next to Percy and beamed when she spotted the blonde.

"Jason!" She shouted, getting his attention. He finished helping a girl with choppy uneven brown hair-who she could sense was a daughter of Aphrodite, Venus's Greek counterpart- off of the ladder and whipped his head around at Alysse's familiar voice.

"Alysse!" He shouted back and jogged forward to greet Alysse with open arms. She hugged him back and pulled back to look at his face. After a few seconds, all the emotions of months and months of pain surfaced in her memory and she slapped him as hard as she could, earning a chuckle from Percy.

"JASON GRACE! WHERE THE PLUTO HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK! WHEN YOU GET BACK FROM THIS QUEST, I SWEAR-" Alysse stopped her rant as she heard Jason laughing,

"Gods, Alysse I get it." Alysse rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. Percy laughed again from beside her but stopped abruptly when an a girl with curly blonde hair jumped off the ladder and scanned her grey eyes over the crowd of assembled Romans.

"Annabeth?" he mumbled as he took her in. She spotted him and her eyes widened. Percy took off towards and she she did the same. A few Romans looked at her in wariness but she knew that look, love. Percy went to hug her and a few seconds later, he was pinned to the ground with the blonde holding him down. The Romans tensed but then she leaned down and kissed him and they relaxed. After their kiss, Percy laughed and said something to make the blonde smile. She got up and hoisted Percy off the ground. Alysse smiled and looked at the people who had come down from the ship. Another boy had come down. He looked like a Latino elf. He also looked like trouble. She did a head count. Blonde girl, Latino elf, brunette girl, and Jason. She searched the crowd for any sign of him, but to no avail. Danny was not there.


	8. My Middle Name is John

**(A/N I know these are annoying so I'll make it quick. I just started Middle School, I volunteer every morning, and I take seven hours of dance a week so I haven't had time to update. Plus there's the fact that I have like a brazilian fanfics. I know I haven't updated since last year. ;P Anyway it's break so Happy Holidays! You get a super long chapter! Also happy 2016!)**

 **~Danny's POV~**

DANNY WOKE WITH A START. He remembered the last time that had happened and decided to open his eyes _before_ he sat up and nearly broke someone's nose. Again. He peeked his eyes open, shielding them from the sudden light. He heard an annoyed groan and someone yell,

"Can't I just eat my pizza in peace? Wait. Is that Danny? Really Danny?" He opened his eyes all the way and found that he was laying on a table in New Rome's dining area. More importantly, right on Leo Valdez's pizza. He sat up slowly clutching his already aching head, and looked around to many familiar faces looking at him.

"You couldn't wait until _after_ I finished? Man, that's just cruel." Leo asked. Someone started choking and he heard the clatter as they fell to the floor behind him. He whipped his head around, Apollo side taking over his instincts, and jump off the table. A girl had one hand clutched on her stomach and the other was holding her up as she knelt on the ground choking. He immediately helped her and she stopped. She was catching her breath as she looked up to thank him. He froze. Amber eyes bored into his own blue ones. All at once, time seemed to be frozen. No one made a sound. No one moved. They sat there for what seemed like forever, staring at each other in shock. Then, Danny and Alysse's staring contest was interrupted as Leo said,

"Is no one going to dwell on the fact that my pizza has been ruined?!"

 **~Time Skip~**

 **~Alysse's POV~**

YOU KNOW THAT feeling where you haven't seen someone in so long and you can't wait to see them but when you do, the circumstances are bad and it goes horribly? That's how Alysse felt. She wanted desperately to run up to her best friend and throw her arms around him and squeeze the living daylights out of him. She wanted to hold him forever so he could never leave her again. But she was the praetor. She couldn't just run around immaturely and hug people, especially while former enemies where visiting to make an alliance and also due to the fact that he was a praetor too. So, instead, she had put on a stoic mask and nodded at him to which he nodded back and they both sat down professionally. Now, she had let the Greeks go sightseeing around New Rome while Octavian and the scrawny boy-Leo-were up in the Greek Trireme. Reyna had gone to see the Amazons off and Alysse was left to crawl back into bed in her villa. She had awkwardly patted Danny on the back, said,

"Welcome back, praetor." and trudged back home, feeling completely useless. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling in despair.

 _This day is going **great**_. She thought sarcastically. Just as she was about to fall asleep, someone knocked on her door. She grudgingly got out of bed and fixed her appearance a little before she opened the door. And as in uffish thought he stood, Danny Mitchell. With eyes of anxiousness, came whiffling through the open door and mumbled a 'hi' as he came. **(That was part of the poem, The Jabberwocky** **by Lewis Carroll** **, by the way.)** Alysse just stood, looking through the open door with her mouth agape as Danny pulled out a bowl of caramels and got comfortable on the couch, popping one in his mouth and beckoning Alysse over. She closed her mouth and the door and spun around to face Danny with a slightly confused and annoyed face. He looked at her for a second then said,

"Listen I-" He was cut off by a… kiss, lol jk he was cut off by a sharp right hook to the face.

"WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING_ DANIEL STEVEN MITCHELL?! RUNNING OFF RIGHT INTO DANGER LIKE THAT! LETTING THAT _BASTARD_ JUNO TAKE YOU TO A POTENTIALLY DANGEROUS CAMP! AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON LEAVING YOUR POST AS A _LEADER_! WHO DOES THAT? WHO LEAVES THEIR BEST FRIEND who just found out that they love him to run a camp by themselves while mourning the loss of the only stability in their life? Why did you leave me, you idiot?" She yelled, getting quieter as she started sobbing and punching Danny on the word 'idiot' with as much force as she could put into it while sobbing.

"But my middle name's John..."

While most would interrupt her rant with a kiss like in all the cliche movies/books, Alysse knew that Danny knew that if he did that, he'd get a _left_ hook to the face. Alysse was sobbing fiercely when she felt strong arms tentatively embrace her.

"I-I'm sorry Alysse. I didn't want to leave you, Pluto, I even searched for you for as long as I could! And, just for the record… I love you too." As Alysse stopped crying, she looked up in Danny's arms to face him. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever and Alysse's eyes flickered to his lips. She only had time to thank her mother before she found her lips on Danny's. It was a short kiss, but sweet and full of passion and longing. They broke apart and Alysse felt Danny rest his forehead on hers. She looked into his eyes and they both broke out into smiles and started to giggle uncontrollably. It felt like one of those scenes in the cliche chick flicks that she hated but she secretly thought that those movies weren't so far off. (Although she'd never admit it) Only when they were deep into a special moment did Alysse realize that Danny was trying to hide the fact that Alysse had broken his nose.

 **~Time Skip~**

 **~Danny's POV~**

AFTER A SHORT visit to the infirmary, the praetors were heading towards the Pomeranian line when a loud BOOM shook the ground. They looked to see where it came from as another bomb sped their way from… the Greek's ship? Alysse was so shocked that she couldn't move. If it hadn't been for Danny throwing her out of harms way and shielding her with one of her 'love bubbles', she would be organic debris. Even though he hadn't got hit because of his shield and he tried his best to shield her, her _gladius_ and the back of her calf got the full blast, knocking her out. Danny knew that she could handle the pain even if he wanted to heal her immediately, and hoisted her up, carrying her bridal style. He loved the girl he was carrying and she was obviously very much in shape but DAM that girl was heavy. He knew he could only carry her for so long until he too passed out. Just as he was about to collapse from exhaustion, a blonde guy that seemed to have a slightly golden aura around him ran over and took Alysse easily while supporting Danny with his free arm. Just as Danny was about to turn to express his gratitude towards Jason Grace, he caught sight of his face and almost stopped in his tracks. Before him was the man- or rather god- that brought him here. Apollo turned to Danny with a slight smirk and winked at him before bringing them to the Pomeranian line. Terminus was yelling some not-so-appropriate words at the ship while trying to shield Julia from the explosions around him. He didn't even notice as the trio swept past him into the chaos. Percabeth seemed to be trying to find their fellow Greeks, Jasper was trying to hold back the massive crowd of revolting Romans, and Frazel was trying and failing to stop them. (Danny knew he had been spending too much time with Piper and Alysse as he was calling two people by their 'ship' names) Meanwhile, Octavian could be seen trying to discreetly encourage the crowds. Danny felt hurt that his new friends, the Greeks, were attacking his home and family, the Romans. After Jason was knocked out by a brick to the head, leaving Piper to try and help him while using charmspeak to keep the oncoming crowd of Romans at bay, something inside of Danny snapped. Maybe it was the fact that the love of his life whom he had just gotten together with was seriously injured, maybe it was the fact that one of his best friends had been slightly betrayed and knocked out, or maybe it was the fact that his new friends were firing on his family, who was trying to hurt them back. Why, Danny didn't know, but that didn't matter at the moment. As Danny snapped, Apollo gave Alysse back to Danny (He had been healing her while they were moving and she was fully awake and fully angry) who grabbed hold of him for support for the both of their sakes, and flashed away giving his son one last sad smile. He turned to Alysse and they seemed to come to a silent conclusion. Danny used his Apollo powers to momentarily blind everyone, making them turn their way. Some people gasped at the sight of them and their injuries. Danny had gotten their attention… now what? As if she sensed his lack of confidence-which she probably could with her Venus skills-Alysse addressed the crowd,

"Demigods, legacies, satyrs, and all others. Today was supposed to be a day of peace and friendship. I intend to keep it that way. I may not be the Greeks' leader, nor do I know them well, but I ask not as a rival camp, but a concerned friend, please stand down. I will send my fellow praetor to stop the bombs, but for the gods' sakes, stop fighting each other. And Romans, who are you to fight against your own? Have you forgotten the Roman way? Look at what you have done. Days ago you would have been delighted to see Jason Grace, but now you attack him because the ship he was on fired at, not just us Romans, but even it's own Greeks. So now, as your leader, I order you to stand down. But, if the Greeks do attack you, which they may not, you have my permission to banish them from New Rome in any way you see fit." She turned to Danny and motioned for him to ascend the ladder to the ship that was still firing upon New Rome. As he walked towards and climbed the ladder, the only thing he could think of was the way that Alysse shut everyone up within seconds and how lucky he was to see the other side of her and be in love with every aspect of that amazing girl.


End file.
